


Dead

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Missing moment della storia "Alone" con protagonista il nostro Booker.I pensieri di Booker fuori da quel pub prima di conoscere il suo destino.Dopo il tradimento.
Series: Writober2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober2020 di fanwriter.it
> 
> Giorno 12  
> Prompt: Angst Ending

"VATTENE!"

Rumore di piatti rotti e bicchieri infranti.  
"Ascoltami, ti prego...Jean..."  
"Cosa? Hai tutto quel potere ma non puoi aiutarmi?! Non puoi salvarmi?? LA VERITA' E' CHE TU NON VUOI, SALVARMI!! Non che non puoi!! Vattene, mio padre è morto nel 1812. Tu, non so chi sei tu!"

La rabbia di quelle parole mi ferì profondamente. Non potevo aiutarlo, era la verità. Non avevo nemmeno idea di che cosa fossero in realtà quelli che lui definiva poteri.

Andy diceva che era una condizione, una specie di malattia. L'immortalità. Non che fosse vera immortalità, lei sapeva che non era così. Sapeva che ad un certo punto potevamo morire.  
Ma aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo da vedere imperi sorgere e crollare, aveva combattuto migliaia di battaglie, visto morire centinaia di migliaia di esseri umani.  
La morte non le faceva più effetto, ecco perché era la migliore di noi, il capo.  
A volte ero geloso.  
Non del suo ruolo, quello mai.  
Ero geloso dell'amore incondizionato che nutrivano per lei Joe e Nicky. Le volevamo tutti bene, ma loro erano molto più legati a lei di quanto lo fossero a me.

Percepivo comunque che mi volevano bene, ma c'era sempre qualcosa che mi faceva dire "non ti amano abbastanza".

Ovviamente loro avrebbero detto che non era vero.

Ma dopo quello che ho fatto, dopo averli venduti e traditi, dopo aver sparato ad Andy, dubito che qualcuno di loro mi voglia ancora vicino.

Sono fuori da un pub, uno di quelli antichi, dove sono passati personaggi storici e migliaia di signor nessuno.  
Stanno decidendo cosa fare con me.  
Ovviamente non possono uccidermi, sarebbe più facile.  
Il più arrabbiato è Joe. Per colpa mia ha rischiato di perdere suo marito, il suo tutto, il suo Nicky.  
Lo capisco, stanno insieme da più di 900 anni, mi incazzerei anche io fossi al suo posto.  
Nicky, lui cerca sempre di frenare Joe quando si arrabbia, è il più riflessivo dei due.  
Se Joe è tutto istinto, Nicky è quello equilibrato, e così compensa l'estremità di Joe.

Ci credo che si sono trovati, sono complementari!

Come guerrieri immortali siamo destinati a stare soli: niente famiglia, niente affetti stabili.  
Volenti o nolenti, chiunque amiamo prima o poi ci verrà strappato via.  
Che sia il tempo, la malattia, la guerra.

Andy e io lo sappiamo.  
Anche la ragazzina, Nile, lo sa.

Joe e Nicky vivono in una bolla, ognuno ha l'altro, non hanno bisogno di niente.

Capisco perché Joe è così furioso con me.  
Se perdesse Nicky non potrebbe nemmeno seguirlo suicidandosi, visto che non morirebbe.  
Penso che se uno dei due perdesse l'altro, la morte sarebbe la parte migliore. Potrebbero ritrovarsi nell'aldilà.

Non che ci abbia mai creduto, a Dio e all'aldilà.  
Mi basta la mia, di presunta eternità.  
Nemmeno prima ci avevo mai creduto.  
Anzi, se possibile incolpavo Dio per tutte le mie sventure. Non lo pregavo abbastanza, non mi sacrificavo abbastanza , non ero abbastanza, nemmeno per Lui.

Le missioni erano diventate tutto per me dopo la morte di Jean-Pierre, ma non provavo nulla.

E adesso che Andy mi ha detto che per cento anni non potrò contattare nessuno, né vedere nessuno, nemmeno lei, che questa è la punizione per le mie colpe, nemmeno adesso riesco a provare qualcosa più di un vago dispiacere.  
E' come se il mio corpo fosse un involucro vuoto.

Aveva ragione mio figlio, il mio bambino, il mio povero Jean.

Io sono morto nel 1812.  
Sono morto.  
Morto.  
Morto.


End file.
